


hug

by eleven_black



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: A hug, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven_black/pseuds/eleven_black
Summary: After a final struggle, I gave up this style of painting altogether
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 9





	hug

我应该着重于使身体与面部之间更加和谐，但是如果不小心的话，使用分层结构可能很难获得颜色和角色的和谐。


End file.
